Shadowcats of Casterly Rock and Winterfell
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Tytan Lannister and Joanmarie Lannister are in a tugged a war between both Direwolves and Lions. They are not the Lions of the south nor they are wolves. They are Shadowcats of both South and North. They will unite their true allies to the king of the North. Even it means that going against their lions pride for the wolves of the pack. Theon GreyjoyXOC and Nymeria SandXOC.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Peace is the beauty of life. It is sunshine. It is the smile of a child, the love of a mother, the joy of a father, the togetherness of a family. It is the advancement of man, the victory of a just cause, the triumph of truth."**_ **-Menachem Begin**

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Tytan Lannister image 9c2dee31828b0522596a6b9b80467e38**

 **Joanmarie Lannister image 2cdc2d5365fe9d071c943af673aca50c**

 **Lyra Lannister nee' Stark image 78e442fa9c11a4892d846c8ca610cc6e**

 **Logan Lannister played by William Moseley.**

* * *

 _Index_

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It started with this normal everyday mid-morning. He is watching the boys teaching Bran how to shoot arrows.

' _Poor Bran',_ Ned thought to himself.

He and his wife, Catelyn Stark nee Tully looked at their son fondly.

"Go on. Father is watching. And your mother." Jon snow, his supposed bastard son from the Rebellion; along with Robb Stark, his first born and heir from his lady wife, Cat; even little Rickon Stark is standing on the side lines.

Bran simply missed again. The boys began to laugh at him for his poor archery skills. If he recall none of the boys weren't even that good at the age of ten.

"Which one of you is marksman at ten?" Ned stark question them which they lost their smiles and laughs which he gave them lecture on their marksman lesson.

"Now, now dear uncle. You must forgive them. They simply had forgotten how many accidents they've made years ago."

He looked at the new voices as everyone else did. It is his beloved nephew and niece from his youngest sister, Lyra Stark. He smiled briefly at them since they reminded him of the two people he loved and lost during the war.

"Keep practicing, Bran. Go on."

He watched his son, Bran try again. The arrow was released and aims at target. But it was Bran's arrow. It was Arya's arrow.

He could tell that bran was upset that Arya aimed her shot perfectly and he did not like it. All of the children began to laugh at the chasing game.

Even his precious niece and nephew are considered true north people. They all wore the Lannister clothing, but they honor their mother colors, they wear black and grey with wolf fur on their shoulders. They turn their golden lion symbol into a silver one.

Those two are different as day and night. But such twins are rarely.

They are a piece of his sister's gift to him. After the Robert Rebellion war, Tywin Lannister demanded that Ned Stark give his only living sister left to marry his third son, Logan Lannister.

Logan Lannister was the twin brother of Tyrion Lannister, the imp. Ned wanted to refuse this agreement, but Jon Arryn convinced Ned that this could help benefit the North.

Ned told them what about Tyrion Lannister since he is his second son and heir which the Old lion rebuked it and continue to demand for his sister to his son, Logan.

It appears that he is cold to his second son and heard rumors that he wanted Logan as his heir; instead of Tyrion.

After he wedded his sister to Logan Lannister, he held disdained and fury at himself that he felt that he sold his only living sister to the Lannister.

Yet her letters came and often send him here love and gifts to her family. She often said that she missed home and wished to visit them more often.

It is Young Lord, Tytan Lannister and Lady Joanmarie Lannister of Casterly Rock and grandchildren of Tywin Lannister.

Tytan is the elder twin brother and he looked more northern than his sister. He has brown curly hair and brown eyes. Yet he has a Lannister cheek bone and chin. However, he is quite tall for young boy his age by 13. People said that he is a mixed version of Brand Stark his elder brother, but all the older veterans of the North would often said that he looks like Rickard Stark when he was young.

His niece Joanmarie is quite the beauty. She too is tall and inherited northern coloring. For her hair is the color of black as night. Her hair is slightly straight hair and curl a bit edges. However, she has more Lannister than they thought. Her eyes are like wildfire or a Shadowcat like eyes. She has a high cheek bond, soft ivory skin and good shape of nearly slim, woman body. Tywin Lannister had made a comment that it feel as if he was looking at his deceased wife, Joanna Lannister if she had black hair.

He has been taking care of them since his sister had died from an illness since they were five. It broken Logan's heart, but never lost his heart to raise his children. Until after the following year, he suddenly died too.

However, he had sent his twins to be foster in the North for he had said in the letter that Casterly Rock is not safe for his children. The letter said that his wife; Ned's sister was poison by his sister the Queen. Logan to have decided to knowingly drink the poison from his sister and died few months later, but already planned ahead to send them to be foster written by King Robert himself. For he told Ned that, he accepted his peace knowing that his children will be safe with him in Winterfell and he will be joining the love of his life in the another world.

Ned felt at ease knowing that his sister was indeed loved and honored by Logan and he in returned by her. He had taken in the twins and raised them as his own. Despite his begrudgingly wife had to accept his decision, she had only on mannered term with them, but didn't like them because they are Lannister children.

Well, Half-Lannister, but they are his blood. She just had to accept that. He can never hate his nephew and niece for they are his blood.

They will always be his blood.

It is the Lannister Queen that he truly despised. She had killed his sister and her own blood brother.

He secretly dubbed her as Kinslayer.

More than anything he wanted to bring justice for their death, but what can he do? He has no evidence to bring it to trial. So, for now he must keep his family safe and never set foot in the South.

"Lord Stark. My lady."

Ned turned and saw Ser Rodrick the master-in- arms came to him with a grim look on his face. That can mean on thing.

One thing only.

They caught another deserter from the Wall. That's the third one this month. He doesn't understand why they wanted to get away from there. All men made a vow and yet the next thing they knew. They deserted their duties.

He commanded Ser Rodrick to get their horses ready and also, bring Brandon to join them. Cat doesn't like that idea, but he had to remind her that he won't be a boy forever.

He took at the boys with him when they were at that age. First it was Robb and Jon, then Tytan and finally, Theon. Now it is Brandon's turn. He did take Joanmarie once, but that was a long time ago. He only brought her once and then that was it.

He can only hope that none of his family will enter the South.

For all, he knows.

' _Winter is Coming.'_

* * *

 **Well, guys what do you think? Next chapter, death of Jon Arryns, direwolf pups are found along with Shadowcat cubs and the King is coming to the north to make Ned his Hand. Bring in your reviews and pm me. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mmm num ba de_

 _Dum bum ba be_

 _Doo buh dum ba beh beh_

 _Pressure pushing down on me_

 _Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

 _Under pressure that burns a building down_

 _Splits a family in two_

 _Puts people on streets_

 _Um ba ba be_

 _Um ba ba be_

 _De day da_

 _Ee day da, that's okay_

 _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

 _Watching some good friends screaming_

 _"Let me out!"_

 _Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

 _Pressure on people, people on streets_

 _Day day de mm hm_

 _Da da da ba ba_

 _Okay_

 _Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor_

 _These are the days it never rains but it pours_

 _Ee do ba be_

 _Ee da ba ba ba_

 _Um bo bo_

 _Be lap_

 _People on streets_

 _Ee da de da de_

 _People on streets_

 _Ee da de da de da de da_

 _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

 _Watching some good friends screaming_

 _'Let me out'_

 _Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high_

 _Pressure on people, people on streets_

 _Turned away from it all like a blind man_

 _Sat on a fence but it don't work_

 _Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

 _Why, why, why?_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

 _Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_

 _Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

 _Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

 _Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_

 _Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_

 _'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

 _And love dares you to care for_

 _The people on the edge of the night_

 _And love (people on streets) dares you to change our way of_

 _Caring about ourselves_

 _This is our last dance_

 _This is our last dance_

 _This is ourselves under pressure_

 _Under pressure_

 _Pressure_

 _-"Under pressure" by Queens_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. Warning this is a bit of SMUT coming in this chapter. Anyone not under 18 skip it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The king is coming

 **Tytan Lannister**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Tytan was sure what to believe. This man claims he saw the White-walkers, but in theory it could be a wilding disguised himself as a white-walker to scare them. Or madness that got to him.

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped and squeezed Tytan's hand tightly. Jon told Brandon, "You did well." They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

On the road they found a big pool of blood. They followed the trail that lead them in finding the dead stag then found a dead direwolf.

He heard whimpering sounds and decided to kneel down. Tytan gapped at this size of this magnifying beast. Now he truly wished that his sister was here with him.

"It's a freak." Theon loud comment ruined the moment.

Tytan couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"It's a direwolf," Jon answered.

"Aye, tough old beast." Ned commented it as he removed the antlers out of its neck.

"There are not direwolves south of the wall," Robb replied.

"Now there are five pups," Jon holds one direwolf pup and gave it to Bran whom holds it. He question about what going to happen to the pups now they are without a mother. Ned wanted to kill the pups and Theon eagerly wants to do it. Robb argued and Brandon's protest. All the pups are gathering around her which gave her an idea. Jon convinced Ned, but he is still hesitating on letting his children keeping them. Tytan pleaded with him as well.

"It can help them grow responsibilities in raising them as you wanted them to learn how to handle life."

Jon Snow and Tytan had convinced his uncle to keep them.

"You will care for them, raise them, and feed them. And if they died, you will bury them yourselves." They all nodded at his words.

Tytan let out a sign. He is envious that they have direwolf pups to keep and care for. He doubts that their grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister to raise lion cubs of their own. They have an underground cage in Casterly Rock, but it's not the same.

He heard whimpering from Jon side as she saw Jon holding his own white pup with red eyes.

He smirks at Jon and secretly is glad that Jon has his own pup to be raised.

A true Stark through and through eh, Jon snow. Tytan and Joanmarie are close to Jon Snow like a big brother to them. Perhaps, that's because they consider the odd ones in the North. He is a Lannister and Jon Snow is the bastard of Eddard Stark. On a road something scatters in a bush. Tytan stop is horse and follow the sound.

In a small hole there were mewling sounds and gasped in shocked. Cubs and there's two of them. He stood up and looked around to see if their mother is around.

There wasn't any signed of her. He pluck one of them and shifted male's weight one first and the second a female.

They're underweight. Probably starving and either their mother died somewhere or abandon in wild.

Looks like the Gods gave him and his sister this gift. To remind them that they are part of the north with claws are long and sharp as Lions of Casterly Rock.

"What is it, Tytan?" He heard his uncle called to him. Tytan showed him the cubs. Eddard groan and slumped a bit.

"They're left behind and I don't see any evidence of their mother around either."

Eddard look at him quietly, "I take you are going to keep them. No matter how much I will protest?"

Tytan shrugged.

"You allow my cousins to have direwolf pups, so what's the harm of having another group of our own?"

His uncle nodded.

It was a long ride back home.

A little pups and it's theirs for good. They sat in the halls as they gathered around.

Robb Stark have his already pup he named Greywind.

Sansa pick hers as Lady.

Bran chosen his, but has not name it yet.

Jon Snow has his own white pup name Ghost.

Arya has chosen a wild one name Nymeria.

Rickon got his own name Shaggydog.

His sister lightly squeals a bit as she gently cuddles her Shadowcat cub. Tytan asked the servants warm milk.

Both he and Joanmarie socked a cloth and their cubs greedily suckled on their meal.

Tytan looked at deep thought at what names he is going to give.

Something both fearful and proud of strength.

"Balerion."

He looked at his cub that is still suckled the milk cloth.

"That's what I'll call you that."

* * *

 **Joanmarie Lannister**

Joanmarie is in love with her cub. She named the Shadowcat cub, Alysanne after the Queen Alysanne Targaryen, also known as Good Queen Alysanne, was the queen consort of her brother, King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Alysanne was a dragonrider whose mount was Silverwing.

She always wished to be like you one day. But sadly, life kills that dream. Their grandfather Tywin Lannister will decide their fates such as choosing their spouse to continue their legacy.

Joanmarie hated hearing it. Legacy this and legacy that. She knows that, but doesn't mean that she has to like it.

If she wanted his legacy than the least he could offer was the choice of marriage.

She dreads that her aunt Cersei and the Lannister side of family are coming. Sansa is grinding up her nerves about is the south better than the North, do they have brave knights and honorable men there, on and on.

She managed to escape when her Septa Mordane call for her. Plus, she hated going to Mordane's lessons as she recalled correctly she sucker punch her for insulted her deceased father and mother. Mordane was black and blue. Good thing her uncle didn't punished her because she insulted his sister and good brother.

She went into the outside as walking down the hall. A shadowing figure grabs her as he pulled her into the hidden archway. She gave a soft gasp, and then relief as it is Theon Greyjoy. He trapped between his arms and look down her appearances.

She arches her eyebrow, "Really?"

Theon gave her a cocky smirk and whisper seductively, "Yes, really."

"Theon," she whispered, but his lips cut off for her to speak. She gave a light squeak, but her mind gotten fuzzy with desire. He push her body to the wall as he press himself on hers.

Joanmarie push him lightly, but his lips nipped her neck as she lustfully little moans. Her fingers clawed on his back which she can hear him groans and purring sounds. Theon mumbles on how he desires her more than anything. She smirked at his words.

"Where is the infamous cock of the kraken," Joanmarie voice seductively. Her hand moved down to feel him. She blushed as he is getting hard by her hand.

"Mmm…M.J…my lioness," he lick her neck as she arched it a bit. He calls her nicknamed, M.J.

He grabs her leg as she felt the roughness of his hand touching her skin. He did it so lovely and cherish. He moved up to kiss her mouth again. He kissed her hard and fierce like fire. His lips were smooth yet, rough in them. She nipped his lip with her teeth that sent him animalistic. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She could taste it, she touch it with her tongue as she moaned more to him. She knew that she has to stop this. She has to remain being a maiden since her grandfather will never approve it and could kill him.

She clawed his neck that sends him to shiver under her touch. She made sure that he desires her as she of him. She remembers her great-aunt Genna's teachings when she and her brother visited Casterly Rock.

' _Women do rule, but unlike men who solved fist and swords. We women must play the part of using words and hand gesture. You must keep them interest in you. That was the mistakes that Cersei made because she refuses to do that. It is this skills that many never see this coming, play their egos, their strength and weakness that way you can bend them into your will.'_

She gasps moaning as he fingered her and she pulled his cock out of him to return the gestures. This is as far they had to go.

She wanted more. She pushed onto the chair and put herself on his and dry humping him. Theon groan at this feeling and whispers her name with such longing. Joanmarie smirked as she getting him to feeling her heat on him. His rugged hands grab her hips to move faster on his lap and she knew that he is leaving behind bruised on them.

She heard him chanted, "fuck, fuck. This too good for me."

He opened her blouse to kiss her chest and suckled her nipples. She moans heavily as she grab hold his head closed to her chest.

She is getting a fully develop women body as her chest is getting big and her hips are good birthing ones. She already is flowered before Sansa.

They finished as they groaned and panted. Their bodies are sweating and sticky like cover body layers.

Theon pulled her into a lazy opened mouth kissed. His eyes gazed upon hers. She desired him. He is after all, her first love.

"I couldn't stop myself when you're around. You are too good for me. You mine."

Joanmarie cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead to touch his own. They took a moment to breathe for air and calm their nerves.

"I want to marry you." Theon whispered which made her froze to realize that he just confessed his love for her.

What she didn't expect was she is pulled into his hug.

"Theon, I do want to marry you, but my grandfather…"

He tightens his hold on her.

"I'm Balon's only heir. If he can't let me then I can just take you. Only you can be my wife and no one can have this name."

Joanmarie heart is filled with happiness as her tears slowly moved out of her eyes.

"You do realize that this makes a second kidnapping from house of stark." She told him joking.

Theon smirks, "This time it will be a kraken that steals the lioness."

They kissed each other so loving and joy.

What she didn't know is that's what the Old lion had just given them what they want.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. He wonders if Robert will be looking at his niece Joanmarie as she reminds everyone of Lyanna. Tytan is very protective of his sister and would throw a punch at anyone despite their status and ranks.

Tytan seemed to have more of his brother, Brandon Stark. He hopes that Robert don't make advance towards her because Tytan will fight him.

He sure hopes not. Joanmarie express that she loves the North and doesn't want to leave for Casterly Rock. Tytan knows that his grandfather wanted him to be the heir and prefer his sister safe in the north. Ned understands why she doesn't want to leave the north; it was because of Theon Greyjoy. He had notice them looking at each other from a far in longing and he could tell that they have feelings for each other for a very long time. He doubts Tywin Lannister would ever allow to his precious image of his deceased wife to marry the son of a Balon Greyjoy whom invaded his home and burned everything to the ground.

He already knows that her option for marriage is very little chance as long as Tywin Lannister breathes. Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come. Joanmarie and Tytan are behind the family with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. All of his children smiled at Arya's mischief.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Robert went Robb and firmly shakes his hand. He compliments Sansa beauty. He asked for Arya her name which he nodded.

Robert looked around, "Where's the Lannister children?" Ned clenched his hands at his tone. He would really appreciate if he doesn't call them that.

Tytan and Joanmarie stepped forward.

Ned had gotten nervous at this interaction.

Robert looked down deeply at them. They both just turned 14 this year.

"Thank the Gods that they don't look like blond shit heads!"

WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?

That's everyone's thought at that moment.

Robert smiled happily at them. "Tytan looks almost the image of Brandon Stark. HA! And his sister looks like Lyanna ghost."

He solemnly looks at Joanmarie. He doesn't need a reminder that these two look like the ghost of his siblings that left this world.

"Which reminds me, Ned, take me to the Crypts!" Robert order Ned and he heard the queen's protest, but he ignore her.

Ned let out his breath that he didn't realize he had hold in.

"Ned!"

Ned snapped out and left to bring Robert to the Crypts.

" _This is going to be long moons from now,"_ Ned groans at the thought of it.

* * *

 **SOOOOO, what you think? I know that I took longer time to make this next chapter, but I needed my spark for this and so here it is. Reviews and pm me are welcome.**


End file.
